Fun and Games with Sherlock
by goldvermilion87
Summary: A collection of three 221Bs written for the "Spring into Sherlock" fic fest on the lj comm, sherlockmas. The first 221B is the sequel to my story "Without a Cluedo" but can be understood apart from it.
1. Cluedo

**Cluedo**

"Miss Scarlet in the living room with the spanner."

"Look at the cards."

"No? It has to be. Look at this, John: You can see that I've calculated it precisely. The only possibility is Miss Scarlet, in the living room, with the spanner."

"Sherlock, you're showing me your answers."

"They're wrong, so it doesn't matter."

"You just said they were right."

"They are."

"I see… Well, it's my turn now, and I'm going to say 'Colonel Mustard in the living room with the spanner.'"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?"

"I knew it was Colonel Mustard—I've seen all the other character cards. I could tell by your expression that you'd only gotten one wrong. I also knew that you would waste all your energy trying to decide which room it was. That's the hardest one to figure out, and you do tend to ignore the obvious."

"Don't try to mimic me, John. You do it very badly."

"You showed me your answers."

"Of course! So technically, I won."

"Technically, you lost."

"How could I have lost playing against you? You're an idiot."

"I just beat you at _Cluedo_."

"We're playing again."

"I'll play again. Do you want me to shuffle?"

"No. I will. Then I can be sure that you aren't—hang on! All these cards have markings on the back!


	2. Monopoly

**Monopoly**

"Come on! Pay up!"

"I don't have any more money."

"Sorry? I couldn't hear you. You were mumbling."

"I said, _I don't have any more money_."

"Thought so. You'll have to mortgage one of your properties. Or give one to me in lieu of payment."

"Why should I give you my money and property? You have loads."

"The whole point is to have loads, Sherlock."

"I need time to think about it."

"Here. I'll take one of your mortgaged properties if you like."

"I said, _I have to think about it_."

"Hurry up and decide so we can move on. I have to go to the surgery early tomorrow."

"We didn't set a time limit."

"Yes I know. We will next time."

"There isn't going to be a next time."

"Yes there will. And a next and a next until you've won... Anyway, you've got until I get back to make up your mind."

"Where are you going?"

"Loo."

"If you leave, you forfeit the game."

"No you don't. You can't make up new rules because you're losing..."

"Fine! But I'm allowed to research _Monopoly_ strategies while you're in there."

[_Five minutes later_]

"Did you honestly think I was stupid enough not to notice you'd traded my Park Lane and Mayfair cards for Whitechapel and Old Kent?"

"Well... Yes, I thought you _might_ be."


	3. Scrabble

**Scrabble**

"I didn't know it was even possible to get 365 points in one turn."

"Clearly it is. But not to worry, John. That's counting the bonus. It's actually only 315."

"Thanks, Sherlock. Are you sure…"

"John, you're distributing the pieces, so you know full well that I could not have cheated. I was already winning by a margin of 585 points. Now I'm winning by 950! If only this were an official tournament: this is a world's record margin!"

"Could you shut up and let me take my turn?."

"Of course… Adding an "S" to "elephant"? Boring!"

"It's 14 points."

"And here—23 points! Maybe I could convince Mycroft to declare this an official game?"

"The game isn't over yet, or did you not notice?"

"You have an "A," an "E," and the second blank piece left. You will not be making any astronomical scores in your last turn, if you even play more than one of your pieces."

"How—"

"By the distribution of the pieces in the game. Now go!"

"Oh… Erm… "tine" is a word. Four points."

"Well done, you. And here I can use my last three letters to connect these two words over this double word score, making the final score 1107 to 120."

"That's…you're just lucky! How else could your final word possibly be 'bardolatry?'"


	4. Addendum: Scrabbling Doctors

**Scrabbling Doctors**

"Paraneoplastic."

"Challenge!"

"Upheld."

"_Sherlock's_ more fun than you lot!"


End file.
